This invention relates to new antibacterial substances and processes for their preparation. More particularly, it is concerned with novel 3-cephem compounds containing a 3-vinyl group, and with intermediates and processes useful in their preparation.
In the past several decades, various antibiotic substances have proven to be invaluable in treatment and control of various infections. However, new antibiotics are constantly being sought in order to supplement and expand the physicians armamentarium, particularly for the treatment of infections involving pathogens which have become resistant to the chemotherapeutic agents now in use.